


All You Get

by beer_good



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Drabble, Episode: s06e19 Seeing Red, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Tara's used to dancing on air, she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Get

Written for the  **tthdrabbles**  challenge "Dance". Buffy/Sandman, set during "Seeing Red".

 

**All You Get**

She's flying. Tara thought she'd lost this; arms around her, the crowd and the music fading away to a distant hum, her feet lifting from the ground. So loved that gravity stops trying.

But something's wrong. This isn't Willow holding her, she was here seconds ago but... Now her face is buried in black hair, and Willow's screaming somewhere far away. Tara panics, she can't fly alone, she must fall, crash, stay.

But the pale woman holding her shakes her head with a kind smile, _Shhhh, I've got you_ , and hugs her tighter as they dance, soaring into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in February 2012.


End file.
